


I'm Tired Of Running

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Poisoning, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt challenge.<br/>Character-Monster<br/>Setting-Kitchen<br/>Plot-A Character botches up a suicide attempt.</p><p>Eleventh Doctor<br/>'I'm done running..'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tired Of Running

He rolled the small sphere between his fingers, giving it a light squeeze. Just enough pressure to allow a trickle of juice escape and dribble into his palm and down his bleeding wrist. 

'Nightlock..' He mumbles to himself, his Northampton accent seeping through as he speaks.  
'Brother plant if Hemlock. It's berry like features and bright luring colours leading its victims to believe it's edible when at their hungriest,' He continues to explain what he already knew to himself. Alone in the kitchen. The loneliest man in the universe, back from his most recent trip with another loss. One loss too many.  
'I'm done running..' He mumbled quietly, continuing to roll the berry between his fingers before an outburst of rage came over him.  
'She was just a girl! Only twenty four years in this universe and you just had to take her away from me!' He shouted at nothing, his pleas bouncing off the walls and echoing around him.  
'Clara Oswin Oswald.. The last mystery to go unsolved..'  
With that he shut his eyes tightly and brought the black berry to his lips before whispering his final words, 'Geronimo..'  
He slipped the berry past his lips and into his mouth, a sharp sting assaulting his taste buds causing him to gag as he forced the poison down his throat.   
He fought to keep it down, wanting no more than to die there and then, but his survival instincts were too strong and they fought back.  
He coughed violently and spat it back into his hand, his hearts drumming in his chest. At that moment he was scared. Truly frightened of what he was capable of doing to himself when left alone too long.  
He spat out the rest of the poison, remaining silent and still, the sound of his heavy, throaty breathing echoing around the room.  
'What have I become..'


End file.
